


Teamwork Makes the Dream Work

by guineamania



Series: Rebirth [1]
Category: The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 18:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12086373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineamania/pseuds/guineamania
Summary: Jeri can see the effect Daredevil's death has had on Danny and decides to do something about it.And maybe she can help one of her lawyers move on too?





	Teamwork Makes the Dream Work

**Author's Note:**

> So I rewatched Iron Fist while trying to write a scene from Rebirth and this happened

“Danny, you need to sort yourself out,” Jeri sighed, thumping the files down onto his desk. Danny sighed, running a tired hand through his fluffy hair. Ever since the Midland Circle fiasco, Danny had been working on getting the Hand out of Rand Enterprises with the help of Hogarth and her firm. Danny didn’t know how to run a company but thankfully with his work exposing the corrupt nature of a lot of Rand business deals, the board were now behind him and were on hand to help support the endeavour. 

“I’m fine. This paperwork is just so dull,” he tried to joke but Jeri clearly did not believe him. Danny had been running himself ragged since Matt’s death; trying to run a billion-dollar company and saving the streets of Hell Kitchen on a night was not allowing him any time to sleep. 

“I was once here and told you I was only here to help you win. That is still the case Danny and the stupid sentimental part of me wants to see you do well. Take a break, Hell’s Kitchen doesn’t need you every night just because you lost your friend in the collapse. Other people lost people too, give yourself time to grieve,” Jeri tried to reason with him but Danny once again just shrugged her off. 

“I’ll be fine Jeri,” Jeri just sighed and pushed the pages over to him. 

 

Once Jeri had left, Danny eventually found time to look through the papers she had brought for him. It was all about the pier, he had almost forgotten they still owned the area after the whole Meachum disaster. The acquisitions department had been putting it to use for legitimate Rand uses but the lack of supervision had caused some rumours of smuggling going on behind Danny’s back. Jeri was urging him to sell the pier and make it someone else’s problem. Slid into the file was a note with a business card stapled to it. The business card was from Hogarth, Chao and Benowitz but it was for Franklin Nelson, a lawyer at the firm. The attached note explained that Jeri was allocating someone to aid Danny from the firm in all things he needed; there was also a cryptic part about how Franklin would understand the other part of his dealings including his night time activities. Jeri had very quickly worked out that Danny was the vigilante Iron Fist after his behaviour when he returned to New York. Curiously, Danny picked up his phone and texted the number with a request for a meeting the next day. Franklin was more than happy to come by Rand the next day to get things rolling.

 

“Mr Rand, a pleasure to meet you,” Franklin Nelson smiled as Danny shook his hand. Danny didn’t know what he was expecting from the lawyer but he was a lot shorter than Danny expected and there was something familiar about him. 

“Same to you, has Jeri explained the delicate situation we are facing with Rand?” Danny asked as they both took a seat.

“Yes, and believe me I am more than familiar with how the Hand screws everything up,” Franklin’s sigh took Danny by surprise. 

“Oh, I was not expecting you to know it that intimately,” Danny muttered, staring at Franklin intensely. It was then he remembered where he had seen the lawyer before. “You were in the station when we were protecting people!” he exclaimed and Franklin winced. 

“Yeah, I was there, um,” Franklin muttered, subdued and looking anywhere but Danny’s face. “Daredevil, um, Matt, was my best friend,” Danny also fell quiet. Everything slotted into place in Jeri’s scheme; Rand needed someone with knowledge of vigilante activities to represent them and to understand Danny and Franklin clearly needed something to help him mourn his lost friend. Jeri Hogarth, master manipulator. 

“I’m so sorry, Matt was a great person. He really cared about this city and everyone in it,” Danny replied with a tense smile.

“Selfless git,” Franklin chuckled, “it was his stupid catholic guilt that did it. He just had to save everyone,” Danny laughed as well. 

“Franklin,” Danny began but was stopped.

“Foggy,” Franklin corrected him. “It’s so much nicer than Franklin and I bet we are going to get to know each other quite well by the end of this.”

“Foggy, then, I am continuing Matt’s legacy. He told me to protect his city but to do that I need help getting the Hand out of Rand Industries,” Danny explained and Foggy nodded.

“And that is where I come in. From my less lucrative days as a defence attorney I still have contacts with the police and some less than savoury characters and so can keep you updated on anything Rand related,” Foggy wiped away the traces of tears in his eyes as they got down to business.

“We will do anything as a business to clear this all up. I want Rand to be a beacon not just a company,” Danny explained, at least they were on the same page.

Danny and Foggy arranged to meet each week for updates on cases and any leads and once again Danny was alone in his office. This time however it was in lighter spirits; they were finally getting somewhere and Danny had another ally in his fight. With a smile Danny pulled out his phone and sent a text to Jeri: Not here to help me make friends? Then what was that?


End file.
